itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis Gets Divorced
Marital bliss turns to marital business, as experiences the emotional and economic tribulations of divorce. Recap 7:30 AM, On a Monday, Philadelphia, PA Dennis tries to sneak out of the bedroom only to have his new wife Maureen wake up and insist they snuggle together. Eager to leave Dennis says that he has to go to work, learning in the process that Maureen doesn't have a job, and warns her not to look into his "sex tape" drawers before exiting. Charlie and Frank argue at the Bar over Charlie unknowing signing a prenuptial agreement, until Dee enters the Bar bragging about the keys to her new car, courtesy of her affair with Bill Ponderosa. The gang completely ingores her, instead focusing why Charlie and Mac got married in the first place and why Mac is now living in the bar since Dennis kicked him out of the apartment. The talk of marriage and Dee being a whore makes Dennis realize that he never had a bachelor party so he wants to go to a strip club, to which Mac reluctantly agrees to throw despite recent events. At the strip club, Dennis keeps getting texts from Maureen while Frank and Charlie argue about money and their recent marriage license which seemingly offers no noticable discounts for a couples dance. Dee arrives at her apartment to find Bill camped out on her doorstep, having recently come clean to his wife about the affair and been kicked out of the house by his wife while having all his assets frozen. Dee does not want Bill to move in until he brings up the car that he gave her. Dennis and Mac barge into the apartment later that night, drunk, when Maureen wakes up angry that they have been out drinking. Dennis begins to drunkingly confess that he wants a divorce, and the fact that he doesn't love her for being annoying and strange. Maureen then tells Mac and Dennis to get out of the apartment; when they refuse she threats to call the cops and tell them that they beat her, immiating the movie Fear by beating her chest repeatedly. The duo quickly departs. Dee gets fed up with Bill living in her apartment and tells him to get out, after making him promise not to take the car. However, she does promise to drive him back to his wife and kids. Dennis and Mac, now living in the Bar, try to figure out how to divorce Maureen. Frank and Charlie then barge in arguing over the fact that Charlie brings nothing to the table in their marriage prompting them to settle a divorce as well. Needing a mediator for both their divorces Frank suggests getting the The Lawyer involved, but remembering the restraining order he has against them Charlie suggests a family member to help them. Dee drops Bill off at his home, then calls her friends at the Bar to brag, but is shocked to find Bill getting into the car with his kids and helping him kidnap them. At the Bar Charlie's uncle Jack Kelly helps him and Frank settle their divorce. After splitting the shared assests, which include a hot plate and a series of drawings of elephants, Jack helps them sign an a annulment that voids their marriage. Dee then walks in explaining her kidnapping situation, to which Jack tries and fails to assist. Outside the bar, Dee notices Bill arguing with another woman who turns out to be his Mistress (a prostitute). When his wife shows up to take her kids back, and pay off his prostitutes Dee finds out that she's the only woman he didn't pay to sleep with him. After Bill's Mistress steals Dee's car, Mac and Dennis decide to continue with thier divorce. Mac, Dennis, and Jack, enter the apartment only to find Maureen and The Lawyer talking together. The Lawyer, having been told by Mac about the situation, while drunk at 3:00 AM, decided to help her pro bono. Uncle Jack and The Lawyer then step off to the side to talk business, leaving Mac and Dennis in an ackward silence with Maureen. Soon after, The Lawyer and Jack return, with Jack mentioning that Dennis and Mac get to keep the apartment. Unfortunately, Dennis also gets to keep Maureen's debt (about $90,000), in addition to alimony payments because Jack froze up during the negoiations. Jack happily asks for Mac to take a snapshot of him and the Lawyer and Dennis together, for his website, to which he reluctantly agrees to Dennis' shock. Alliances Recurring Roles * Maureen Ponderosa * Bill Ponderosa * Jack Kelly * The Lawyer Guest Stars Episode Title Notes Please add notes here. Continuity Please add continuity notes here. Quotes External Links Category:Episodes